SAVE YOUR PRINCESS!
by Katiedid
Summary: Thanks to three aliens the Z fighters now have to save their loved ones in this odd test.Can Vegeta save Bulma? Goku save Chichi?Gohan save Videl? Piccolo save . . . .
1. Default Chapter

SAVE YOUR PRINCESS!:PROLOGE  
Ichi, Ni and San all peered down into the large metal teloscope and studied the quait planet Earth, For such a primitive planet it had attracted alot of attention.  
The three of them were known as P.O.Rs or Planetary Obserbers and Recorders. They traveled from planet to planet trying to find the best examples of a species and record it. Rumors say that teams such as theirs have done this since the begining of time. Now they set their sights on Earth.  
"I don't like the look of these readings, Ichi." San said who was the science expert.   
"Everything will be fine." Ichi said sitting down in the captians chair. "This is typical prosedure. Ni! Who are our specimens?"  
A shorter silver skinned alien walked up and held up a chart. "We have Son Goku, his sons, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Vegeta and his son Trunks, Tien, Chotzu, Yamcha, Krillen his wife 18, and Master Roshi who taught Krillen and Goku. they all are great heros who have moved beyond normal limits."  
Ichi stroked his chin in deep thought. "But what makes a hero? Killing and fighting? Protecting and serving? San, please look up what a hero means to Earthlings."  
"Hero." San read aloud. "(hir'o) n. -roes. 1. In mythology and legend, a man often born of mortal and mystical past who is endowed with great courage and strength. 2.Any man noted for his great feats or risks especialy if life threatening. 3. Any male reconized as a potential lover or protector. 4. A hero in a tale who saves a damsel in distress. 5.(slang) A sandwich of heroic size made with a small loaf of crusty bread sliced length wise, containing lettuce, condoments, and a variety of meats and cheeses."  
"Sounds tasty." Ni said licking his drooling lips.   
San pressed a button and a holographic image of a knight on a white horse killing a dragon as a princess in a tower screamed in the backround. "Hmmm." he said gazing at the picture. "Seems like Earthlings see a hero as someone who slayes monsters and saves fair maidens. Most likly a princess."  
"But none pf these fighters have never done anything like that before." Ni said.   
Ichi smiled. "Maybe they should." 


	2. Chapter One

SAVE YOUR PRINCESS: CHAPTER ONE  
Chichi walked through the long dusty streets back to the store where she had just come from. She walked eighty miles to the grocery store and forgot the stupid eggs so her stupid sons and husband could have a decent breakfast in the morning. She thought about asking Goku to take his drivers test again, but after what happened last time she decided not to.   
She wipped the sweat from her forehead and looked at her watch. She better hurry if she wanted to be back by time Goku and Goten got back from training.  
Chichi hussled into what was a fast trot to her but was really a run. She didn't even notice as a car drove up beside her.   
"Would you like a ride?"   
  
Goku and Goten raced home playfully tossing small ki blasts at each other. Goku sped up and loop-de-looped over his son. For being dead for most of his live he really wanted to make it up to Goten.   
"Wait up daddy!" Goten giggled trying to copy his fathers loops and twirles. For one so young he was doing remakably well.   
Goku landed on the ground in front of his small house and Goten tackled him in the back. The pair wrestled around a bit like two small cubs at play. Soon they both fell exahusted on the grass.  
"Think moms got dinner ready?" Goten asked. Goku jumped up. Dinner! That was his favorite word! The two of them rushed in the door and saw . . . nothing. No food, no dinner, no dessert, no Chichi.   
"Chich!" Goku yelled. He didn't sence her ki anywhere.   
"Daddy look!" Goten said pointing at the note on the fridge.   
Goku walked over to him. "What does it say?"  
"How should I know?" Goten asked. "I can't read that well yet. Can you read it?"  
"Of course I can." Goku said ripping it off the fridge door. He looked at it and turned it this way and that. "Um, she forgot the eggs and should be home soon. I think." He wadded it up and tossed it in the trash. "How about we sneek out some fruit pops while she's gone though?"  
"Yeah!"  
  
Vegeta finished with his gravity training and walked over to turn off the gravity machine. The little clock in there read 10:05. After so many arguements with BUlma he had agreed to end all training at ten promptly. She said the noise kept her up. He knew very well it wasn't the noise that kept her up, it was that she'd tackle him as soon as he entered the bedroom.   
He walked out the door wipping his face off with the white towel around his neck. Vegetas sayjin ears heard the tv still on in the other room and he went to investigate. He walked around the couch and saw his son Trunks asleep on the sofa with his teddy bear under his chin. Vegeta grunted with disgust. He knew his bedtime was at nine. He looked around and saw Bulma no where in sight ready to pop out and scold him for staying up so late. He sighed and lifted his sleeping son by the back of his cowboy pajamas and dragged him down the hall to his room. He craced open the door and threw Trunks onto his bed. The child was so tired he didn't even flinch.   
Vegeta yawned and streached. Guess it's time for bed. He smiled sinisterly and swaggered down ther hall to his own room. He opened the door to see all the lights off and no sight of Bulma. If she was hidding in the shadows again wearing one of those lacey things he'd blast her. He was in no mood for her games.   
"Woman!" he called stepping into the room. He looked behind the door and saw nothing there. He stepped into the bathroom and back out again finding nothing. He sighed and fell back on the bed. Odds are she was working all night in the lab again. Oh well, he shrugged and rolled over on his side. Her loss.   
  
"Good night." Videl said reaching up on her tip toes to kiss Gohan.   
"Good night." Gohan said kissing her again.   
She laughed and kissed him deep on the mouth. "Good night again."  
Gohan moved down and kissed her on the neck then rained then up to her ear.  
"GOOD NIGHT ALREADY!" Mr.Satan shouted from inside. Videl pulled away and blushed. Gohan leaned in for one last kiss but the porch lights flashed on and off.   
"Damn." she said. She sighed and opened the door and disappeared inside. Gohan stood there smiling goofily for a minute then the lights flashed again and he flew off. Mr.Satan was ok with him dating his daughter now that he knew who he really was. But things were still a little tense between them. He landed on the ground.  
Gohan walked into his house to find two very depressed looking people.   
"What's-" he walked into the room and stepped on a peice of wraper. He looked across the floor and saw a pile of empty cans, wrappers and baggies.   
"Mom said she'd was ging out for eggs and we ate everything in the house." Goten said rubbing his bulging belly. "Now I see why she doesn't let us eat before dinner." He burped and covered his mouth.   
"Their is nothing left!" Gohan said. "I only had a nachos, two popcorns and a coke on my date with Videl! AND THERE IS NO DINNER! Where is mom?"  
Goku sat up and tied his loosened sash. "I don't know. She left a note saying she'd be right back but that was a while ago."  
"And you're not worried?" Gohan asked a little suprised. He always worries about Videl, even when he doesn't need to.  
Goku shook his head. "You've seen your mother fight. She can handel herself. Maybe she saw an all night clothes sale and wanted to check it out."  
"Oooorrrr," Goten said hopping into the conversation. "Maybe she was kidnaped by weird aliens who plan on dicecting her and studying her insides. Then they will put her back together and probe her so they can track her at any time. Then-" Goten stopped and saw how his brother and dad was staring at him. "What?"  
"No more late night movies at Trunks." Goku said.  
  
Roshi stood out along the beach watching his turtle Umigame swim out to sea. Oolong stood by and sighed.   
"What are we going to do now that he's gone out for vacation." Oolong asked.  
They looked at eachother with a gleam in their eyes. "PARTY! PARTY!PARTY! PARTY!" The chanting couple went back into the house not noticing Umigame had disappeared from the horizine.   
  
"Daddy.Daddy.Daddy." Marron said tugging impaciently on Krillens apron. Krillen, on the other hand, was beating rapidly a cake mix and trying to balance it as Marron pulled on his trying to get his attention.   
"You promised we go get stuff for my first day of kidnergarden!" she said not letting go. Krillen nearly dropped the bowl and he juggled it to the other hand.   
"Um, honey?" Krillen said seeing 18 come into the room. "Will you please take OUR lovely daughter to the mall for back to school suplies?"  
"I want to go with you." Marron said wrapping her tiny arms tightly around her fathers legs. Krillen wobbled before landing with a thud on the ground. Krillen sent a pathetic look to 18.   
18 smiled and walked over and removed her daughter from her husbands legs. She lifted Marron into her arms and pulled some cash out of Krillens wallet.  
"Be back before nightfall." she said as she carried Marron out the door.  
Krillen sighed and got up. He reached for the beater he was using and looked around for the bowl. "Now where did it go?"  
  
Yamcha and Tien spared in the desert as Chotzu and Puar enjoyed sodas and watched.   
"Go Tien!" Chotzu cheered.   
"Hit him Yamcha!" Puar shouted punching the air.   
Yamcha was used to the loose sand of the desert were Tien was not. He slid low and punched straight out into Tiens muscular stomache. Spars like these often went on untill one called uncle or they both collapsed from weariness. It was already midnight and signs of fatuge was setteling in.   
"Ready to *pant* give?" Tien asked with sweat streaming down his body.  
"Nope." Yamcha gasped. "You?"  
Tien shook his head. He hadn't trained all his life to quit. Neither had Yamcha.   
"Chotzu needs to go to bed though." Tien said trying to call a truce.  
Yamcha nodded. "So does *pant* Puar."   
Both of them fell back onto the sand. Tien was the first to roll over. He looked to where Chotzu and Puar sat and only saw two soda cans. One had fallen over and let the contents spill out.   
Tien jumped up. "Chotzu?"  
Yamcha looked up and then jumped up as well when he saw no sign of Puar.   
"PUAR!" "CHOTZU!"  
  
Ichi and San watched as Ni came back in. He was dusting his robe off at invisible dust and muttering under his breath. "Darn %@^#$ women. Messing up my robes." He looked up at the other two. "The small one bit me!"   
  
  
Read And Review please! More soon 'kay? 


	3. Chapter Two

SAVE YOUR PRINCESS: CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
Loud pounding thuds echoed from the front door of the Sons house. Finaly the door was broken open and Vegeta, Trunks, Krillen, Tien and Yamcha burst into the house.   
Gohan stumbled down the stairs in his t-shirt and boxers rubbing his eyes. Goten followed in spaceship jammees.  
"What's all the noise about?" He asked rubbing his eyes as well. Eveyone started talking at once and Gohan looked around confusingly. Suddenly Mr.Satan came rushing in and grabed Gohan by the front of his shirt.   
"Where is she? What did you do? Is she here? If she is I'll kill you!!!!" he shouted above the rest silencing them.  
"Who?" Gohan asked suprised. He had never seen his so angery before.   
"VIDEL! My one and only child! Where is she? She came home then went right up to bed? Did she sneek out?" he asked. "Or did you sneek in? If you touched her-"  
"What's up?" Goku asked walking into the room grinning.   
Mr.Satan let go of Gohan and stormed out of the house. They all heard the screech as he drove away madly. Goku cocked and eyebrow at his son.   
"I'll ask again, what's up?"   
"It all started with the big bald one." Vegeta said.   
Tien took a step forward. "Last night around 12:00, me and Yamcha were sparing with Chotzu and Puar nearby. But next thing we know they were gone. Vanished."   
"So because Krillens was the closest we went there after checking at home." Yamcha said. "Only to discover 18 and Marron were missing as well."  
Krillen took over this part of the story then. "18 and Marron were going shopping for back-to-school clothes for Marron around five. But when Tien and Yamcha showed up at two, they were still gone. We decided to come her first thing in the morning if they wern't back by then. On our way here we saw Vegeta and trunks."  
Heads turned to the father son pair. "Bulma," Vegeta said. "Wasn't in bed last night. I assumed she was working late. Then the brat here said he didn't sence her."  
"Dad tried too." Trunks said. "He scaned the city and it isn't like mom to go off like that."   
"And Mr.Satan said Videl was missing." Gohan said thinking. He closed his eyes and tried to feel her out. Ever since he had taught her to fly and use basic arial moves, her power level had risen alot. He had grown so used to it her could now find it easily. Except now. "She's gone." he whispered. "Like she fell off the side of the earth. That or . . . "  
Goku saw the worried expresion on his sons face and scratched his head. "Who would want to kidnap our kids, friends and wives?"  
Goten jumped with a paled face. "Daddy, wasn't mom late getting home last night?"  
Goku froze. Chichi was not home by time they all went to bed. And she wasn't there when he woke up this morning. Goku quickly felt around for her ki but found nothing. He looked sadly at his sons.  
"So your woman is gone too." Vegeta said. "Whoever took all of them must want a type of revenge against us."  
"But who? Red Ribbon army-dead. Freza-dead. Frezas dad King Cold-dead. Dr.Gero-dead." Tien counted off the possible suspects. "Buu-stopped. Cell-dead."  
"And Garlic Jr. is trapped in the Dead Zone." Gohan said. "Even if it was him he'd attack Krillen, Piccolo and me. Not all of you."  
"Has anyone seen Piccolo?" Goten asked.  
Everyone looked at each other and as one all rushed out the door, Gohan leading the way. They Thew open the door and rushed out to ram right into Piccolos cheast. They all fell over and looked up at Piccolo standing there with his arms crossed.   
"Piccolo!" gohan shouted in releif. "What are you doing here? Did you see something? Was someone you care about taken away? Um, who do you care about?"   
Piccolo looked down sternly at them as they got up. "Everytime you all get together it either means trouble or you are about to make trouble."  
Before their eyes, each member of the senshi began to dematerialize into a blue beam.   
"See what I mean?"  
  
The noble fighters were teleported to into a deep, dark dungon with stone walls and flickering torches that gave off eerie shadows. They all stood up and gazed around. The room was a large perfect square with a balcony abaout fifty feet above their heads. Standing there were three silver skined aleins with large heads and big black oval shaped eyes. They each wore long white robes and stood where one was up front and two behind and to the side.  
"Greetings warriors of Earth!" the one in the front bellowed. "I am Ichi and these are my assistants San and Ni. We are members of the Planetary Obserbers & Recorders Guild. We go planet to planet trying to find the best examples of a species and note it down in our books and records."  
"So?" Master Roshi said. "Why did you kidnap us like this?"  
"Master Roshi?" Krillen said a little shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Danged if I know." he said. "I was setting up a keg for the party me and Oolong were going to have when I was beamed here."  
"You are correct." San said walking forward. "See you are one of the few humans who have acheved what is not normal for regular humans. You, Roshi are one of the first to do this."  
"Hold it!" Vegeta said stepping up clearly pissed. "I am a sayjin and so is Kakarot or the one you call Goku." He hitched a tumb at Piccolo. "And he's a namik."  
The three aliens hudled together and whispered quietly. Then they turned back around.   
"Thank you for telling us this." Ichi said.  
"Ooooo-ooo!" San said happily. "we all thought Sayjins were all dead! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Not only seeing sayjins in action but half sayjins as well! Wait till the boss hears about this. He will be so jelious."  
Ichi cleared his throat. "We also know he is a namik."  
"No duh!" Ni said and everyone stared at him.  
"Any way." Ichi continued. "The test will be simple. You will all start at a different ends of a maze and go off to your own goal. Along the way you will run into things that will try to stop you."  
"What if we refused to do this little rat through maze game of yours?" Vegeta sneered.   
Ichi smiled. "Time to meet your Princesses. Ni? Do the honers."  
Ni grinned and pulled on a cord and the stone walls to the left of the balcony turned around to show Chichi chained to the wall and decked out in a princess outfit. It was purple and had silved glittery trimming. On her head was a tall pointed hat.   
"Chichi!" Goku shouted. He jumped up to fly but found out he couldn't. He tried again and hit the dirt floor.  
Ni laughed. "Thanks to the special hidden devices you can't use your ki!"  
Tien tried as did Vegeta and Goten but it was usless.  
"Do not worry." Ichi said calmly. "You still have you super strengeth."  
Chichi groaned and woke up them. "Huh? What?" She peered around at her surroundings and screamed. "GOKU! Get up here and save me!"  
"Um," Goku sratched the back of his head nerviously. "I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't?!" she cried pulling and struggeling.  
Ichi coughed and waved a hand. Ni pulled on the cord again and the area of wall next to Chichi turned to reveil 18 in a simmilar outfit, but hers was a pale pink.  
"I'm wearing PINK!" she said growling.   
"Calm down honey!" Krillen called up. "I'll, er- save you?"  
Ni tugged on the cord twicw more to show Bulma in a blue dress and tiara and Videl in a green number with a tall pointy princess hat.   
Gohan would have laughed if it hadn't been so serious.  
"Master Roshi," Ichi said. "Would you like to meet your princess?"   
Master Roshi leaned forward nearly drooling. Maybe she'd be wearing something tight! he hoped.  
Ni yanked the cord and the stones turned to reveil . . . . TURTLE!?!?!  
Roshi jumped back in disgust and suprise. Umigame(his turtle) wore a tiny white gown and a red wig with a bow on top. He had pink lipstick painted on in the shape of lips and blue eyeshadow.   
"Help me!" Umigame cried out in his deep scared voice.   
Ichi groaned. "We ran out of ladies for you. Besides it had to be someone you cared about." Everyone sweat dropped. Ni pulled the cord again.   
This time it was Puar in a small red gown and she was sniffing as tear filled her eyes.  
"Puar!" Yamcha shouted.  
"Y-yamcha? Help me please!"  
"You basterds!" Yamcha shouted up at the trio.   
Ni yawned and looked to Ichi for the signal. Ichi looked down at Goten and Trunks. "Boys, because of the fact that it will be very hard for you to beat the challanges that lie ahead we have decided that you will work as a team."  
"That and we ran out of damsels in disstress." San said. Ichi glared at him and Ni pulled the cord. The wall turned and they saw Marron in a orange dress unconsious.   
"Marron!" 18 and Krillen shouted at the same time.  
Trunks stared blankly at the aliens. "Why should we rescue her?"  
"We don't care about Marron though." Goten said.   
Krillen glared at Trunks and shouted in his face. "THAT IS MY DAUGHTER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!"   
"You get to fight alot." San said knowing what the boy liked.   
"Alright!" Trunks and Goten said giveing eachother high fives.   
"Now. Tienshinhan!" Ichi said waving to Ni. Ni tugged the cord. The wall turned once again to show Chotzu. Tien stared up as his jaw hit the ground. He wore a yellow dress and a blonde, curly, goldylocks wig.  
"Tien! Help meee!" he said.   
Tien looked as if he might faint at the odd sight. Piccolo smiled confidently. He knew the he was the only one without a 'princess' to save so hopefully he could help the others.  
"Oh that's what you think, Piccolo?" Ichi said reading him mind. Ni pulled the cord and all gasped.   
What do you think? Should I continue? Reveiw, please! 


End file.
